Este Ciclo Se Repite Una y Otra vez
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: ¿Has pensado alguna vez como seria repetir un dia una y otra vez? ¿Horrible verdad? Ahora intenta imaginarlo perdiendo lo que mas amas cada vez que el dia empiece de nuevo, ¿Podrias ver como tu alma gemela desaparece frente a ti? Este fic participa en el reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino. #RetodefanficsLL


**ATENCION:**

 **1 – Este Fic participa en el reto de fanfics "Love live y Love live Sunshine" en la categoría "Almas gemelas"**

 **2 (notas del Fic para no confundirse) Acontecimientos ocurrido después de la película, Rin en este fic no será alérgica a los gatos**

" _Este ciclo se repite una y otra vez"_

Vacaciones... por fin se acabo el año…. Y Muse se separo.

Los rayos tan delicados se filtraban por la ventana pasando entre las cortinas sutilmente iluminaban mi cuarto que en un principio debería estar a oscuras, pero el sol se alzaba a su máximo esplendor y nadie podía evitarlo.

"Verano" pensé mientras que por fin abría los ojos con una inmensa felicidad….. ganamos el love live y desde entonces todos los días eran mas brillantes junto a las personas que mas quería, en especial un pequeña peli naranja que alegraba mis días.

Un mensaje llego a mi celular, el cual marcaba una fecha especifica **21 de Julio 11:43.**

Lo tome en mis manos mientras que por fin me sentaba en mi cama con una sonrisa en el rostro pero aun un gesto adormilado…..

 **Mensaje.**

 **De: Rin-chan :3**

 **¡Hola Kayocchin! Buenos días Nya~**

 **Kayocchin quería saludarte, además estoy algo aburrida, estare en el parque donde solíamos jugar de niñas.**

 **¿Quisieras venir?**

Ese mensaje despertó una gran felicidad en mi, no tenia idea desde cuando me sentía tan feliz de tener a Rin-chan a mi lado, pero con todo mi corazón deseaba que estos días nunca dejaran de existir pues eran hermosos y jamás quería dejarlos.

Rápidamente después de recibir aquel mensaje lo único que hice fue ponerme de pie con toda la energía del mundo y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, esto era una rutina desde hace un tiempo después de que salimos de vacaciones, Rin y yo solíamos juntarnos en algún parque o algo por el estilo para hablar las dos de cualquier cosa en general, en vacaciones Maki salía de viaje por lo que jamás podía estar con nosotras, pero para mi eso aunque suene cruel me parecía mejor en ciertos aspectos , me gustaba tener toda la atención de la pequeña Neko que me acompañaba desde la infancia y la que últimamente despertaba unos sentimientos que solo reaccionaban con su presencia.

Sin mucha demora solo empecé a alistarme con la intención de salir con Rin-chan, me emocionaba la idea de verla de nuevo.

Primero me di un rápido baño con la intención de no tener un aroma desagradable para luego de eso cambiarme a una velocidad record, la ropa que me puse consistía en un short de mezclilla corto y una blusa color azul claro como el cielo.

Al verme lista después de arreglarme el pelo solo me vi frente al espejo una vez mas para luego darme una leve sonrisa –Espero que me vea bien- comente mientras me veía de pies a cabeza en el espejo para luego asentir para mi misma y salir de mi habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante encontré una escena bastante alegre, mi padre, un hombre castaño de ojos purpuras leía el periódico mientras tomaba un poco de café mientras que mi madre una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos esmeralda a su lado solo tomaba al igual una taza de este liquido mientras hablaba con mi padre, amaba a mi familia de una forma que no tenían idea.

-Hola Mama, Papa, buenos días- comente mientras que estos levantaron su vista hacia a mi con una gran sonrisa que me hizo sentir calidez por dentro como todas las veces que las veía.

El hombre sonrió mientras doblaba el periódico para dejarlo en la mesa –Hola Hija, veo que te arreglaste- me comento de manera divertida al ver que la rutina de los días anteriores se repetia –¿Vas con la pequeña Rin?-

-S-Si, quede en verla en el parque de siempre- conteste con algo de nerviosismo y un evidente sonrojo que solo hizo que mis padres sonrieran mas pero guardando silencio sobre el tema.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- pregunto mi madre mientras que yo solo pensé un poco en ello para después asentir, de todas formas no era como si Rin se caracterizara por su puntualidad.

-C-claro, pero tengo que irme algo rápido, no quiero hacerla esperar mucho- comente a lo que mi madre solo sonrió para luego levantarse de su lugar mientras que por mi parte tomaba asiento al lado de mi padre el cual solo tenia una sonrisa bastante cálida sobre mi .

-Por cierto Hanayo- dijo mi padre por fin sacando un tema a flote –Hoy visitaremos a tus abuelos en la noche, debes de regresar antes de las 7 de la tarde ¿bien?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí rápidamente.

-Estaré aquí a esa hora- respondí con total seguridad lo cual solo hizo que mi padre sonriera un poco para de nueva cuenta abrir su periódico y empezar a leer mientras que por su parte mi madre ahora ponía un plato enfrente de mi el cual tenia una comida un tanto peculiar, esta eran un tazón de arroz como me gustaba pero con carne encima, algo muy inusual de desayunar en mi opinión.

-Mama, ¿Por qué me serviste esto? No es que me queje ni nada pero no es como un desayuno exactamente –dije con un gesto confundido a lo que mi madre rio.

-Lo siento Hija pero no estaba abierta la tienda así que tuve que ideármelas con las cosas que había en el refrigerador- se excuso mientras se rascaba la nuca lentamente.

Después de esa explicación solo sonreí y empecé a comer sin esperar a mis padres que solo me veían muy felices de mi actitud y como llevaba mi vida con plena felicidad, termine de comer sin demorarme mucho para luego despedirme de mis padres dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de estos para luego salir corriendo del lugar hacia el parque en el que tanto anhelaba encontrar a aquella persona.

Apenas me encontré en la entrada del parque sentí como una refrescante brisa se daba en el lugar, esta acompañada de los suaves y tenues movimientos de los arboles los cuales producían un sonido hermoso y alentador.

Al ver esto lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír de nueva cuenta para entrar al parque el cual era bastante extenso por lo que al pasar veía como niños jugaban alrededor mientras una escena capto un poco mi atención.

-Auch- un niño cayo de lleno sobre un castillo de arena que construía anteriormente en la caja de arena, este solo hizo una mueca mientras que volvía a empezar.

Después de ver esa escena no me preocupe de nada pues el niño solo había vuelto a empezar a construir dicho castillo desde cero por lo que seguí con mi camino como era de costumbre con una actitud que pasaba por encima de cualquier otra pues la mia desbordaba felicidad de una manera abrumadora.

No fue hasta que por fin llegue a cierta parte del parque donde vi una pequeña silueta que estaba sentada en unos columpios del lugar, al verla mas detenidamente esta tenia un cabello corto de un color anaranjado como un atardecer, unos ojos color amarillos los cuales parecían ser un par de soles por el color tan intenso que tenían, esta chica solo estaba sentada en los columpios mientras que acariciaba a un pequeño gato negro el cual estaba recostado en las piernas de la chica.

-¡Rin-chan!- dije mientras que me acercaba a una gran velocidad a la chica la cual solo al verme sonrió de una manera gatuna y alegre.

-Kayocchin, Hola Nya~- contesto simplemente la chica mientras me daba la mejor imagen que podría tener en el día, la chica que mas quiero con una gran sonrisa, esta vestida con una blusa color naranja sin mangas y por ultimo una falda color piel la cual le quedaba muy bien.

Al saludarnos las dos solo nos sentamos en los columpios mientras que con eso comenzábamos a hablar mientras el sol nos iluminaba de una manera abrumadora pues este pareciera que nos apuntaba directamente.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta mucho el verano Nya~- comento la chica mientras veía hacia al cielo aun con el gato en sus piernas el cual al parecer se negaba a alejarse de la chica pues este se veía cómodo. –El calor es demasiado intenso no lo crees Kayocchin?- dijo mientras que esta volteaba a verme con una mirada algo divertida la cual solo me hizo sentir mariposas dentro de mi estomago.

-C-creo que lo es, pero me gusta un poco el calor- le respondí a la chica con una sonrisa algo nerviosa por lo que esta sonrió para luego levantarse del columpio con un gran animo pero ahora abrazando al gato.

-Como hace mucho calor ¿que te parece si vamos mejor a comprar un helado?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa inocente que dejaba ver al espíritu divertido que solía habitar a la chica desde que la conozco –Hay una tienda cruzando la calle hacia el parque-

Ante la propuesta solo asentí para luego empezar a caminar con una gran sonrisa junto a la chica la cual seguía mimando al pequeño felino negro que tenia en brazos mientras que esta a la vez hablaba conmigo.

-Fue muy emocionante, no tienes idea de cuan felices estaban mis padres cuando vieron nuestro concierto en el Dome-

-Enserio? Mis papas estuvieron brincando de emoción por una semana-

La chica y yo estábamos a solo unos pasos de la calle donde el semáforo estaba en rojo por lo que no pasaba ningún auto por el momento, la gente alrededor de la calle también abundaba en cantidades considerables.

Apenas llegamos a la esquina en la cual cruzaríamos paso algo…..-Esper…- Rin emitió un pequeño sonido a mi lado mientras que vi como el pequeño gato negro salto de sus brazos para irse corriendo en dirección a la calle.

Después de eso… todo cambio, Rin sin pensarlo un momento solo como instinto corrió tras el pequeño animal cruzándose en la calle en un impulso de mera idiotez , no reaccione a tiempo hasta que por fin vi como el semáforo solo de estar en rojo paso a estar en verde, después de eso vi como un camión venia con una gran velocidad del otro lado de la calle sin fijarse en el camino en dirección a donde estaba mi amiga.

Todo se puso lento….. –¡RIN!- grite como pude pero fue demasiado tarde…..

Los gritos de las personas se empezaron a escuchar en las calles gritos del terror mientras que ahora veía lo que había pasado y veía mi cuerpo…. Este estaba salpicado….. con un liquido que no quería descifrar que era… pero rápidamente lo supe…..

Levante la mirada para encontrarme la escena mas aterradora y desgarradora que alguna vez vería en mi vida, la calle cubierta de un rojo carmín, un rojo que pertenecía a la persona que amaba…..

Vi como una chica de pelo naranja estaba tendida en la calle esta sobre un charco de un liquido tan rojo que inundaba mi vista mientras que la mirada de esta estaba por debajo de su cabello naranja, ella no movía ni un musculo mientras que el aroma que despedía era el de su olor natural el cual se mezclaba con el aroma metálico de la sangre.

-¡GLUH!- me cubrí la boca con ambas manos para evitar vomitar mientras ahora solo lloraba mientras veía en la calle a la persona que mas quería, dejando de lado mis idioteces solo me lance rápidamente a la calle donde el transito estaba detenido por el incidente y me acerque a Rin para tomarla rápidamente en mis brazos -¡RIN, RIN, RIN!- gritaba mientras movía el cuerpo de mi amiga pero como resultado no vi nada mas que el como la vista de la chica salía a la luz, esta no tenia vida alguna, solo un amarillo tan apagado que no era capaz de procesar mientras que su pupila no tenia reacción alguna o por lo menos movimiento, al ver dicha escena no pude hacer otra cosa mas que romper en llantos mientras miraba a mi alrededor rápidamente buscando una forma de poder hacer algo –¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME PORFAVOR!- grite pero para mi desgracia ninguno de los espectadores hizo nada, solo veían atónitos.

"¿Querías que estos días duraran para siempre verdad?"

.

.

.

-¡RIN-CHAN!- grite mientras que me levantaba de mi cama de golpe con mi cara que tenia un rostro aterrado, lloraba intensamente, mi respiración era agitada y sudaba de una manera exagerada empapando por completo mi pijama.

Casi al momento que me levante de una manera exageradamente rápida busque alrededor con la mirada desesperada para luego darme cuenta de algo…..

-¿E-Estoy en mi habitación?- me pregunte a mi misma mientras que con una de mis manos solo me tapaba el rostro horrorizada…. "¿U-Un sueño? Eso…Eso se sintió….tan…"

En un momento como si el cielo me hubiera escuchado mi celular solo vibro al lado de mi almohada por lo que sin mucho esfuerzo este fue capaz de sacarme de mis pensamientos, al voltear vi dicho aparato el cual de inmediato tome para encenderlo y notar algo extraño.

Un mensaje llego a mi celular, el cual marcaba una fecha especifica **21 de Julio 11:43.**

 **Mensaje**

 **De: Rin-chan :3**

 **¡Hola Kayocchin! Buenos días Nya~**

 **Kayocchin quería saludarte, además estoy algo aburrida, estare en el parque donde solíamos jugar de niñas.**

 **¿Quisieras venir?**

El mensaje desde luego que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos mientras que estos aun tenían lagrimas de por medio.

"E-Esto…" me dije a mi misma mientras que rápidamente sacudía mi cabeza para intentar despejar aquellos pensamientos "Debe ser mi imaginación"

Después de esa escena solo me levante de mi cama para verme al espejo parecía que hubiera tenido una pelea con alguien mientras dormía pues mi pelo estaba desarreglado mientras que mi ropa estaba demasiado arrugada como si me hubiera movido demasiado… probablemente por la pesadilla que tuve.

Al terminar de observarme al espejo lo único que hice fue ir al baño a darme una ducha pues necesitaba bañarme para quitarme el olor de sudor que abundaba en mi, al terminar de hacer dicha cosa solo me cambie con una ropa en especial, este en si era un short de mezclilla corto con una blusa azul cielo.

Tenia que ver a mi amiga y la tenia que ver ahora, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, ese sueño fue tan horrible que aun no me calmo del todo.

Con toda la prisa del mundo baje las escaleras para encontrar una escena que me hizo sentir como una loca por lo que me quede parada completamente paralizada observando la escena, mis padres estaban en la mesa, mi padre leyendo un periódico mientras que tenia una taza de café, por su parte mi madre hablaba con el pero ella tenia en su mano al igual una taza con el mismo liquido, justo como en….

-Hola Hija- dijo el hombre mientras que por fin me sacaba de mis pensamientos, este había doblado el periódico mientras que ponía este sobre la mesa.

-Hanayo ¿vas a salir?- pregunto mi madre que ahora mismo se levanto de su asiento –¿Quieres desayunar?-

-E-Em- no sabia como reaccionar correctamente, todo era tan confuso –S-Si- dije en un tono que parecía mas una pregunta que una respuesta para después sentarme en mi lugar pero con la cabeza dando vuelta, sentía como si todo esto lo hubiera vivido.

-Por cierto Hanayo- dijo mi padre viendo que no hablaba –Hoy visitaremos a tus abuelos en la noche, debes de regresar antes de las 7 de la tarde ¿bien?-

"¿Que?.." no termine de pensar nada por que casi como si supieran lo que pensaba mi madre dejo un plato enfrente de mi con una gran sonrisa, este consistía en un tazón de arroz con carne….. creo que ese fue el momento donde empecé a preocuparme enserio.

-Hanayo ¿esta bien?- pregunto mi madre algo alertada por como me quede observando el platillo por lo que a duras penas pude asentir.

-C-creo que perdí el apetito- comente mientras por fin me ponía de pie en la mesa para de inmediato dirigirme a la salida de mi hogar, saliendo de ahí sin ni siquiera consultar a nadie o aunque sea dar una pequeña despedida a mi familia.

Rápidamente casi corriendo me empecé a dirigir a donde la peli naranja debería estar, todo iba de una manera tan normal, todo el parque parecía estar como siempre, sus arboles se agitaban sutilmente, la brisa….

-Auch- escuche un quejido a mi lado para luego ver como un niño caía sobre su castillo que solo se desmorono jugando en la caja de arena, este inflo las mejillas en forma de inconformidad y empezó a hacerlo de nuevo.

Sentí terror….. no pude evitarlo…..

Casi en un impulso empecé a correr en dirección a la sección del parque donde se supone que nos veríamos Rin-chan y yo, esto no duro mucho pues ni siquiera sentí el cuanto corrí para luego en unos columpios ver una escena que me tranquilizo bastante y a la vez me asusto de una manera sin precedentes.

Ahí estaba, una pequeña peli naranja de pelo corto, esta sentada en un columpio mientras que en sus piernas tenia un pequeño gato negro el cual mimaba mientras estaba ahí, Rin vestia una falda de color piel y una blusa color naranja.

"Igual que en mi sueño…" fue lo único que pensé mientras que abría los ojos con un terror que no podría ser descrito peor que como uno que hacia que quisiera llorar.

-¡Kayocchin! ¡Por aquí!- la chica de pelo naranja que levanto la vista del felino me vio a lo lejos y solo decidió levantar la voz mientras que alzaba la mano para que la viera, esta tenia una gran sonrisa.

"D-debe ser una coincidencia….. es como un Deja vu, no todo tiene que pasar necesariamente….. ¿Verdad?" pensaba mientras que me acercaba a la chica de pelo naranja la cual me veía con una gran sonrisa.

Ante tal escena lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme con la chica a su lado con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, algo me decía que pasaría….algo me decía que lo de ayer no fue un sueño…

-Y entonces el tipo solo salto por la ventana y…

Rin platicaba lo que había visto en una película ayer pero yo solo la ignoraba casi del todo, estaba pensando…. No puede ser…. Yo siempre he dicho que los espíritus y las premoniciones suceden…. Pero esto va mas haya de eso.

Una mano se postro sobre las mías haciendo que me sorprendiera y levantara la vista a una velocidad record, al alzar la mirada solo vi a una pequeña peli naranja que tenia un gesto bastante preocupado – ¿Te sientes mal Kayocchin?- pregunto.

-C-creo que no- comente con una sonrisa de lo más falsa que había pero luego la frase que menos esperaba y que en mi vida hubiera querido volver a oír salieron de los labios de la peli naranja.

Esta se puso de pie con el gato abrazado entre sus brazos –Probablemente sea el calor Nya- comento mientras que empezaba a caminar como si de un soldado se tratara de manera burlona –Vamos a la tienda Nya-

El escuchar esa frase solo hizo que abriera los ojos con un enorme terror, tanto así que no dure ni una fracción de segundo en llegar al lado de la chica para caminar junto a ella, tenía la impresión de que algo malo pasaría.

Rin al ver que ahora caminaba a su lado empezó a platicar muchas más cosas al azar, sus típicas anécdotas divertidas que me hacían sonreír pero en esta ocasión no estaba ni cerca de formar una sonrisa.

Por fin llegamos al lugar que estaba enfrente de la tienda, una esquina donde teníamos que cruzar la calle para lograr llegar a nuestro objetivo, la esquina donde….

Mire hacia la calle para casi de inmediato abrir los ojos con un tremendo miedo –K-Kayocchin…ayúdame….- una chica estaba tirada en medio de la calle está en un estado que no podia ver, tanta sangre en su rostro, sus miembros rotos…. O inclusive carecía de alguno de ellos.

" ¡No, No, No!" pensé mientras retrocedía unos pasos para de inmediato intentar cubrir mi cabeza con mis manos, pero me detuve al ver que mis manos estaban cubiertas de un rojo intenso, toda la escena estaba colapsando mi mente pero esta desapareció al solo parpadear para volver al día soleado en el que antes estaba y justo en el momento correcto.

De los brazos de Rin el pequeño gato negro salto en dirección a la calle, entonces lo vi….. nada de eso fue un sueño.

En un rápido y firme movimiento sin dudarlo un solo momento sostuve la muñeca de Rin que como lo pensaba antes esta iba a correr tras el pequeño gato, pero algo raro paso, mire hacia los lados y por ningún lado vi el camión que debió de haber pasado hace un momento.

-¿Kayocchin?- dijo la chica mientras que aun la sostenía de la muñeca.

-Volvamos a casa- fue lo único que murmure con la mirada baja, esta al ver mi comportamiento no fue capaz de poner ni un pero de excusa y solo me siguió.

Caminamos solo unas calles….. SOLO UNAS CALLES!

-ALGUIEN DETENGALO!- grito un policía a lo lejos mientras que un hombre se dirigía corriendo hacia nosotras, este con lo que probablemente eran joyas, dinero o cualquier estupidez.

Este estaba tan nervioso de que lo persiguieran que solo atino a empujarnos sin ni siquiera detenerse un momento pasando por en medio de nosotras y dejándonos a las dos en el suelo….. pero algo llamo mi atención y me hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato.

-¡RIN!- Grite a todo pulmón al ver que mi amiga había caído de una mala manera y esta solo golpeo con la nuca en la esquina de la banqueta… su sangre de nuevo….. esta inundaba mis ojos mientras que a la vez se escurría por la banqueta, sin mas empecé a escuchar como la gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor del lugar….. todos gritando de una manera aterrada….. Todos los sonidos….. todos los sonidos estaban desgarrados, mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas aun en el suelo mirando fijamente el cuerpo de mi amiga.

"No…. otra vez…. No"

"¿Querías que estos días duraran para siempre verdad?"

.

.

.

Me levante de golpe de mi cama con la mirada como la de una loca mientras que sudaba frio, luego de eso solo tome mi celular de una manera rápida para de inmediato encenderlo.

-No…..-

 **21 de Julio 11:42**

"NO, NO, NO, NO" me repetía mentalmente mientras que ahora jalaba mi pelo con desesperación " ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!"

Un mensaje llego a mi celular pero al solo ver el remitente que era de nuevo mi amiga peli naranja solo decidí dejar el celular de lado mientras que me levantaba a una velocidad sorprendente solo para ponerme un pantalón de mezclilla común y la primera camisa que encontre en mi habitación.

Sin nada que esperar como si corriera de algo sumamente abrumador baje las escaleras de golpe para sin mirar atrás intentar irme.

-Hanayo, Ya te vas?- pregunto mi padre que estaba en la mesa junto a mi madre….. como las ultimas dos veces que había pasado eso…

Ni siquiera hice caso de las palabras que mi padre me dirigió pues ahora me estaba poniendo los tenis justo en la entrada de mi hogar, mi padre solo miro a mi madre como si se preguntaran que estaba haciendo.

-Hija si ya te vas solo quería decirte que hoy visitaremos a tus abuelos en la noche, debes de regresar antes de las 7 de la tarde ¿bien?- dijo mi padre haciendo que solo se me formara un gran nudo en el cuello, y las lagrimas se empezaran a acumular en mis ojos.

Sin dar una respuesta exacta solo me puse de pie y empecé a correr en dirección al parque que era seguro que mi amiga estaba ahí, tenia que encontrarla, tenia que salvarla.

En el camino vi hacia los lados donde todo estaba completamente igual.

-Auch- el mismo niño….. la misma gente pasaba alrededor pero lo mas importante, ahí estaba la chica que tanto amaba y a la que había perdido ya dos veces, esta acariciando a un gato negro en sus piernas mientras estaba sentada en un columpio.

Mis pasos corriendo debieron de escucharse pues casi de inmediato que esta los escucho volteo a verme con una sonrisa muy cálida.

-Kayocch…- no la deje terminar por que casi en un impulso tome su mano.

-¡VEN CONMIGO!- grite de una manera desesperada mientras que ahora hice que esta se pusiera de pie dejando al gato de lado y empezando a ser arrastrada por mi.

Salimos del parque, a una velocidad exagerada, la peli naranja solo tenia una mueca confusa y una expresión de dolor pues supongo que la lastimaba por la fuerza con la que la sostenía, por mi parte sin importarme en lo mas mínimo el como me veía Rin o simplemente como se quejaba miraba hacia todos lados con inquietud que desbordaba todo mi ser.

No fue hasta que llegamos a un puente el cual era de transito, pasaba sobre las calles pero para subir tenias que ascender por las escaleras.

-¿K-Kayocchin que pasa?- pregunto mientras que subíamos los escalones de el puente rápidamente y sin dar pausa.

-Rin-chan solo confía en mi porfav…. –

"¿Querías que estos días duraran para siempre verdad?"

Esa voz de nueva cuenta se escucho en mi mente por lo que sentí como la desesperación e inquietud me invadieron de repente de una manera horrible.

Tanto que solté la mano de Rin, al percatarme de esto solo pude voltear rápidamente hacia donde se supone que estaba mi amiga, pero lo que vi me helo la sangre completamente….

-Kayocchin…- fue lo único que murmuro mientras vi como esta caia lentamente pero mostrando una mirada que solo pedía ayuda y reflejaba miedo.

Después de eso la chica cayo y empezó a rodar por las escaleras dejando un rastro de sangre por donde su cuerpo tocaba… sus hueso crujían, los golpes que resonaban con el concreto eran devastadores… todo era tan simple pero a la vez tan doloroso y desgarrador.

Los sonidos se detuvieron hasta que por fin Rin termino tendida en lo mas bajo de la banqueta, esta cayendo con el flequillo de su pelo ocultando su mirada pero no su rostro que estaba manchado de un rojo tan intenso que opacaba los demás colores alrededor.

"Ya no mas por favor"

.

.

.

.

 **21 de Julio**

Caminaba por la calle al lado de una chica que iba con un gato en las manos y esta hablaba animadamente mientras que por mi parte yo solo la escuchaba con la sonrisa mas amargada que un ser vivo podría dar pero Rin parecia tan feliz que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de esto…..

" ¿Cuántos años ya habrán pasado?, ¿Años?, ¿Décadas? ¿siglos?" me preguntaba mientras reía de manera irónica de forma baja por lo que nadie podría escucharme, el dolor era tan intenso que ya no podía sentir felicidad.

Mire a mi amiga de reojo " ¿Cuántas veces la he perdido ya?" juro que no podría contarlas aunque quisiera y créanme que no quería.

No importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba como lo hiciera, Ella moriría de una u otra forma, ¿cuantas veces he visto esa hermosa sonrisa manchada de sangre? ¿Cuántas veces he visto esos ojos que son como soles apagarse una y otra vez?

Por fin me di cuenta… es una historia que incluso un niño podría inventar, como un juego donde solo hay un camino, donde solo hay un final.

-Rin-chan- murmure por lo bajo a mi amiga mientras que ahora que me daba cuenta estábamos en la esquina que cruzaba a la tienda en donde todo empezó, la peli naranja volteo a verme pero no le di un momento a que respondiera por que hice algo que hace una eternidad que tuve que hacer.

Tome a Rin de la nuca para de inmediato acercarla a mi, así logrando que sus labios se juntaran con los míos uniéndolos en un hermoso beso….. un beso cálido y uno que me transmitía una intensa felicidad a la vez que tristeza.

-Rin…- dije mientras la miraba fijamente –Te amo, no podría ser feliz sin ti mi amiga, el amor de mi vida- mis ojos por fin volvieron a reflejar vida por primera vez en años…. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía algo –No se que haria sin ti… sin ti no podría vivir.

La peli naranja se puso roja hasta las orejas mientras que esta abrió los ojos como platos –¿K-KAYOCCHIN?- no paso un momento mas por que el gato que esta tenia en los brazos salto de ellos…. Como lo esperaba desde el principio

La chica en un solo impulso solo se lanzo corriendo por el gato, pero cuando esta estaba en medio de la calle me lance corriendo

Tome su muñeca y la lance directamente hacia la banqueta mientras que yo quedaba en medio de la calle –Por eso mismo tu debes vivir-

"Solo hay un final"

Sentí un inmenso dolor y el como mi vida era arrebatada literalmente….. pero la escena de mi muriendo vino acompañada de una sonrisa una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad los cuales se confundían con los ojos aterrados de mi amiga que me veía

"Por fin lo logre"

.

.

Una chica abría los ojos los cuales lloraban intensamente mientras que esta se levantaba de golpe de su cama para tomar su celular y ver la fecha….

 **21 de Julio 11:00**

Esta al verla solo se hecho a llorar mientras que dejaba que sus lagrimas cayeran en sus puños los cuales apretaba fuertemente con una expresión de impotencia en su rostro.

-No otra vez- dijo entre llantos mientras se cubría la cara con las dos manos intentando evitar llorar lo cual era inútil –Le volví a fallar….. otra vez le falle…..a la persona que amo….-

Esta solo sufría en silencio mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de emanar lagrimas.

- _Te falle de nuevo Kayocchin-_


End file.
